Revlon's Next Top Model Cycle 1
'' Revlon's Next Top Model, Cycle 1 ''is the first ever cycle of Revlon's Next Top Model, and is the first cycle to appear on TopModelTheater's Youtube Channel. There are a whole rande of prizes that are included for this cycle. The winner will recieve a'' 6 page spread of Italian Vogue, Cover and 2 page spread in Beauty In Vogue,'' National ad compaign for Calvin Klein Jeans and $100,00 contract with Revlon Cosmetics. The judging panel for the first cycle, consists of exclusive, well-known judges. Hosted by Elle Mcpherson - AKA: TopModelTheater, and judges, English model and actress Lily Cole ''& Dutch fashion model ''Iekeliene Stange. Episode Summaries. 'Episode 1 - Top Model Basics.' Original Airdate: March 26th 2012. After a grueling world wide search of thousands and thousands of applicants, 32 girls were chosen to be apart of the casting week. After 3 long and hard days, 20 girls advanced to the next round. After that, only 14 models would remain, with a 15th add in. On the second day, The 32 girls were told by Elle that she wants to see the "true them." So Elle had announced that their first photo shoot was about to begin. This photo shoot involved the girls to produce outstanding full body shots, masked over a plain background. This would test the girls to see who has what it taks to stand out. Before the end of day 2 however, the dream came to a shattering end for 12 wanna-be models. After survivng the first big elimination, the 20 remaining girls were put to the test in a shoot which would require them to wear high fashion swimsuits. If this was enough, just wait, the girls also had to pose in front of colourful backgrounds as buckets of water came splashing on them. The girls also had to make a tough decision as they were the ones that got to choose their shots, so they had to be fierce and confident with their photo. However, not all of the girls could make it, only 14 girls could be chosen to be apart of the finals. Once revealing the top 14 Elle had announced that there was going to be a 15th member added to the list of finalists. So now 15 models remain, all buying for the chance to be Revlon's Next Top Model. 'Episode 2 - Country Yeha.' Original Airdate: April 10th 2012. Once the search was over, the final 15 girls could settle in, at the luxurious home, on the beachside of Miami, Florida. They were met there by Elle, herself, giving the girls a tour of their new home. All this had to come to an end as the first photo shoot was about to take place. For their first photo shoot, the girls were taken, on a 50 mile trip down into the country side, where their first photoshoot was about to take place. The girls had to model their own interpretation of country couture. They also had to model, in front of an abandoned farm house. This would test the girls if they had the ability to be high fashion as well as standing out in the crowd. Later that day, the girls got to meet with Elle, and the other judges for their first deliberation. Alexandria, Allison and Sara were praised by the judges for their flawless editing and styling. But it was Alisha and Shannon who didn't get off to a great start, as their photos were lifeless and boring. But it was Alsiha who proved more to the judges over Shannon, and was saved as Shannon got a one way ticket back home. *'First Call Out: '''Alexandria Everett. *'Bottom Two:' Alisha White and Shannon Stewart. *'Eliminated:' Shannon Stewart. *'Featured Photographer: Nigel Barker. *'Special Guest: '''Anna Wintour. 'Episode 3 - Paco Peregr-inspired. Original Airedate: April 12th 2012. After their first official judging panel was over, the girls rode home and found Elle mail, waiting at their front door. "Beauty is everything, don't get lost with the art." The next morning the girls find themselves up early, to head to a photography studio for their next photo shoot. For their econd photo shoot, the girls go to pose wearing Paco Peregrin designs. This would test the girls if the could make high fashion photos, without getting lost in the hair, makeup and clothing. Later that day, the final 14 girls met Elle and the other fierce judges for their deliberation. Polina, Saara and Clare had exceeded over the other girls getting top 3 for their amazing editing and lighting skills. But it was Allison and Alisha who landed in the bottom 2, for their lack of high fashion editing skills. In the end, the judges felt like Alisha has recieved enough chances, and this wanna-be model was sent home. *'First Call Out: '''Polina Barbasova. *'Bottom 2:' Allison Harvard and Alisha White. *'Eliminated:' Alisha White. *'Featured Photographer:' Mike Ruiz. *'Special Guest:' Dayana Mendoza. Contestants ''(Contestants stated in alphebetical order if not eliminated)